Now You Know
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: Songfic to the song Now You Know by Hilary Duff.


_Now You Know.._

How would you feel if your two best friends, who you trust completely, tell the guy you're in love with that you have feelings for him ?

You would feel like you wanted to kill them. But also you'd feel releaved. You'd feel releaved that he finally knew,

but imagine what that would do to your guys friendhsip..

Gabriella Montez was feeling all sorts of emotions running through her system.

**''Gabby, please say something..'' Sharpay Evans begged.**

**''Gaabbss..'' Taylor tried. Still no movemtent or anything or such genre.**

**''Gabb--''**

**''WHAT?!'' Gabriella snapped, ''I'm angry with you guys, you really think i'm gonna answer if you keep mythering me?''**

**''We're sorry, but he just asked us for advice and Sharpay broke out.'' Taylor explained.**

**''What ?'' Gabriella asked confused.**

**''He asked us for advice on chemistry, and since Sharpay is well, Sharpay. She snapped saying that you and Troy had great chemistry, and that you would love to feel that chemistry as much as you could since you love him.'' Taylor explained whiser then before.**

**''You told him full-out..''**

**''Gabby.. i'm sorry, but you can't keep hurting more and more thinking that he doesn't feel the same way!'' Sharpay stated from her point of view.**

**''I'm going to the auditorium.'' Gabriella said, before lifting herself off of the bench inside the library, and heading through the wooden doors.**

**Taylor gently slapped Sharpay's arm, ''Oww! What was that for ?'' she hissed hurt.**

**''It's all your fault!'' Taylor hissed back.**

Gabriella walked into the auditorium and headed onto the stage. She sat down infront of the piano, remembering all the times Kelsi had taught her how to play.

_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending  
_

Troy walked into the auditorium hoping to find his basketball. Maybe he forgot it here when he had that musical talk with Gabriella on monday.

He heard a familiar voice, the one he always though belonged to an angel.

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_

Gabriella didn't know where the words coming from, they were just flowing out her mouth like a flying bird.

She even realise that Troy had sat down in the front row and was watching her intently.

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

Gabriella felt good when the song finished, she felt good about herself, she felt good about the fact she had opened up without anyone having to hear.

But it sounded weird when she heard clapping. She lifted herself off the piano stool, and looked down into the crowd.

She saw Troy stood clapping. Gabriella gave him an awkward questionning look.

He ran up the stage and sprinted over to her, ''If it helps, now that _you _know, you're never gonna be without me..'' he said, before leaning in and kissing her passionately. They pulled away when they heard clapping and turned around to find Taylor and Sharpay at the door hitting their hands together, grinning like idiots.

''Thank You!'' Gabriella yelled over to them, in return she got a thumbs up from the two.

''Now piss off!'' Troy ordered, ushering the two away before pulling Gabriella behind the curatins, as the two continued kissing.


End file.
